


More Than One Kind of Love

by Stacysmash



Series: Robin Hood AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Sequel to KTMBC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: *Sequel to Kuroo Tetsurou and his Merry Band of Cats*“Yes… it’s little Koyo, he’s only four. His parents died recently in a fire, and there was no other family to take him in. He’s the same age Master Daichi was when he lost his parents. He eats and sleeps, but says nothing. I’ve been quite worried about him.”Kuroo’s heart ached for the little boy. Seeing how small he was and hearing that Daichi was the same age made the situation even more personal to him.“Should I try and talk to him?”Nara-san looked at him in surprise, but she smiled. “If you’d like, I couldn’t see how it would hurt, as long as you don’t teach him how to climb trees.”





	More Than One Kind of Love

The sun pierced through the clouds, bathing the city of Shiratorizawa in comforting warmth. The villagers were lively since the winter cold was beginning to fade and the first of the spring flowers were beginning to blossom. Kuroo, however, saw none of the beauty surrounding him as he trudged along the path that lead him away from the market to the outskirts of the city. Daichi had left a week ago as a representative to the King of Aoba Johsai to continue sorting out the peace treaty. Kuroo understood why he had to go, considering the bad blood between King Wakatoshi and King Oikawa, though it was widely known that it was purely due to King Oikawa’s own pettiness. Regardless, Daichi had a firm but gentle presence, and was the perfect candidate to go in the King’s place.

It didn’t make Kuroo feel any better since he would be gone several more weeks at least, leaving Kuroo by himself to immerse himself in work. Daichi had left him one request, however, and he had to admit he was looking forward to it. They had spent the last several years building and creating a home for orphan children who had no one else to care for them, and they had placed Nara-san in charge of the entire operation. Now that it was up and running, they had not had the chance yet to check in with her to see how it was going. Before he left, Daichi asked Kuroo if he would see how it was and if Nara-san needed anything.

He paused outside the gate, his eyes flickering over the large structure now that it was finished. They had designed it so it would be safe for children of all ages, and they would have places to play as well as to learn and eat. He could have only dreamed of having such a place when he was younger. Kuroo laughed softly as he entered the gate, thinking how Daichi provided all those things to him when he was only an innocent ten-year-old.

Nara-san was thrilled to have him there as she showed him around the building. They employed many good people to assist her in teaching and caring for the children, and she gushed how well it was going already. She was most excited to show him the courtyard that had several small trees the children could play around.

“If only they didn’t like to climb the branches so much! It’s terrifying to think they would fall.”

Kuroo laughed as he gazed about the yard, the grass and leaves just beginning to thrive with their vibrant greens. “Don’t worry, Nara-san, it would be difficult for a child to die from such a low height. Getting scrapes and bruises are a part of childhood, it’s good for them!”

She groaned as she shook her head, “It’s not good for all children. Some are still so weak.”

“Are some of them sick?”

“We have a couple sickly ones, but they wouldn’t be able to climb on their own. We also have some that are rather young.” Her voice faded as her gaze drifted across the yard. Kuroo followed the path from her eyes to see a small shadow hiding behind one of the tree trunks. He squinted, trying to make out what the shadow was.

“Is that a child?”

“Yes… it’s little Koyo, he’s only four. His parents died recently in a fire, and there was no other family to take him in. He’s the same age Master Daichi was when he lost his parents. He eats and sleeps, but says nothing. I’ve been quite worried about him.”

Kuroo’s heart ached for the little boy. Seeing how small he was and hearing that Daichi was the same age made the situation even more personal to him.

“Should I try and talk to him?”

Nara-san looked at him in surprise, but she smiled. “If you’d like, I couldn’t see how it would hurt, as long as you don’t teach him how to climb trees.”

He flinched a little under her stern gaze. “I won’t.”

He wandered about the yard, trying not to alarm the nervous little boy. His height could possibly be intimidating, so he sat down under a tree as he watched the kids play. After a while he noticed some movement nearby, and he glanced to see the boy had moved closer, peeking from around a tree with curiosity. He smiled as he looked down at the grass underneath him. He stretched his hand out, letting the fresh blades of grass tickle his palms as he selected one very thick one and plucked it from the ground. He situated it between his thumbs and began to blow, emitting a shrill whistle. He did it a few times, and soon he felt gentle touch on his arm. He almost gasped when he looked straight into a pair of warm brown eyes, blinking at him shyly.

_They’re just like Daichi’s_.

“You wanna try it?” He asked softly, and the boy nodded silently. “Come here,” Kuroo said as he gently guided his back toward him. He picked a better blade of grass that would fit in his small hands and guided them together, the grass in between his thumbs. “Now blow.” The boy drew in a comically deep breath and blew hard. The blade flew out of his hands and drifted toward the ground. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked back at Kuroo, who just laughed.

“It’s okay, it takes practice. Let’s try again, this time try not to blow so hard, okay?” The boy nodded, his face determined as Kuroo found another blade of grass and situated it in his thumbs. He drew a deep breath, but this time let it out slowly, and the blade gave a weak little whine. The little boy beamed at Kuroo in triumph, and he felt his heart melt as little dimples creased in his round cheeks. After about an hour of Kuroo showing him different games and things to do with grass, Nara-san called over to them.

“Tetsurou! Koyo needs to get his dinner!” He sighed and nodded reluctantly. He glanced back at Koyo, who was staring at him through his brown eyes that were growing glassy with tears.

“Oh, hey now. I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?” Kuroo said in a soothing tone, running his hands through his mess of brown hair.

Koyo sniffed and whispered, “Promise?”

Kuroo gave him the biggest smile he could and said, “Promise.”

Nara-san had a wily smile on her face as they approached her, Koyo’s small hand enveloped in his own.

“What is it?” He asked nervously.

Her smile spread even wider as she waved her hand back and forth. “Nothing! You ready to eat, Koyo?” She reached her hand out toward him and waited patiently.

Koyo looked back up at Kuroo and then nodded. He let go of Kuroo’s hand and walked to her, his shoulders slumped as he trudged forward.

“See you tomorrow, Tetsurou-kun?” Nara-san asked as they walked toward the dining hall.

“Yeah… tomorrow. I promise,” He said with a wink to Koyo, who smiled a little secretive grin just for him.

 

Kuroo did return to the home the next day, and the day after that. He came every day for about a week, each time Nara-san laughing as he came through the door.

“You just can’t resist, can you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not,” She chuckled, but the smile began to fade as she grew serious. “Tetsurou-kun… there’s a family who came by looking to bring one of the children into their home.”

“Oh, that’s good, isn’t it? Unless… are they not good people?”

“They’re wonderful people! I’ve known them for several years. They only had one child when they were young, and the poor thing died of disease when he was just a baby. Well, that was many years ago and now they want to rear a child of their own and become a family. The thing is, they were wanting a younger child about Koyo’s age.”

Kuroo felt his stomach plummet into a dark abyss. His skin felt cold as he imagined never seeing the sweet little boy ever again. He gulped down his emotions as he nodded. “I see.”

She observed him carefully for a moment, and then nodded. “Of course, they were hoping for a girl, and we do have one just perfect for them.”

Kuroo heaved a sigh as he hung his head. “Nara-san, how could you do that to me?”

She burst out laughing and rubbed her hand on his back. “I’m so sorry, dear, but I had to!”

“Why did you have to?!”

She hooked her arm through his and tugged him forward toward the courtyard. “When you fell in love with Master Daichi, all those years ago, did someone tell you that you were in love with him? Or did you tell yourself?”

“Well, my friends teased me that I liked him.”

“But you didn’t believe it til _you_ knew it, correct?”

“Yeah, you’re right. But I don’t know what that has to do with Koyo. I’m not in love with him.”

Nara-san chuckled as they entered the courtyard, squeezing his arm as she turned toward him. “There is more than one kind of love, Tetsurou-kun. And both you and Master Daichi have a lot of room for more. Just think about it.” Without another word, she left him to the peace of the courtyard.

It was strange how all the sounds of children playing and birds singing were dampened as he thought about her words. Ever since he met Daichi, all he ever needed was him to be happy. And suddenly there was this whole other person threading his way into his heart. He pictured for a moment the three of them together, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. The only problem was Daichi knew nothing of the circumstances, and he wasn’t about to do something as crazy as bring a child in their life without consulting him.

“Tetsu!” A sweet voice yelled happily, cutting through the multitude of thoughts throbbing in his head. His spirit lifted as he saw Koyo running toward him, his arms open wide. Kuroo grinned and ran to meet him, wrapping his arms around his little body as he held him close. Koyo nuzzled his head into his chest, his little fingers gripped into his shoulders, and Kuroo knew he couldn’t let him go to anyone else. He shut his eyes as he whispered a prayer in his mind that Daichi would be okay with it.

 

Tetsu couldn’t visit every day after that, but for a couple more weeks came frequently enough that Koyo came to expect him. Before he had met him, he was terrified and alone. But there was something about the tall, goofy man with the crazy hair that made him feel happy. Koyo was finally interacting with the other children at the home, and began to make friends, but his favorite person would always be Tetsu. He only wished he didn’t leave in the evenings, and stayed with him all the time.

Several weeks after his first visit, Tetsu hadn’t been to visit him in a couple days. He asked Nara-san about him, and she told him to be patient. Apparently, someone special to him had come home, and Tetsu was spending time with him.

Koyo’s heart sank. He never even thought Tetsu had someone else. He wondered if he had a son already, and preferred spending time with him instead. Koyo moped around the courtyard, climbing up into his tree and hiding amongst the branches, like Tetsu taught him. He fiddled with some blades of grass, trying to weave them together when he heard Nara-san laugh loudly from inside the building. He perked up as he peered around the branches but couldn’t see her through the open doors; Nara-san usually only laughed like that when Tetsu was around. He hopped down and ran, excited that Tetsu still wanted to see him.

Koyo froze just inside the door when he saw Nara-san with another man who was not Tetsu. He was obviously a nobleman, dressed very nicely and held himself proudly. He wasn’t goofy and didn’t grin like Tetsu, and Koyo grew nervous as he was exposed in the doorway.

“Oh, Koyo! I’m so glad you’re here. This is Master Daichi, he was hoping to meet you.”

The man turned toward him and smiled. He looked nice, but he was still unsure of what to do. The man knelt, so he could see him eye to eye, and said gently, “Hi, Koyo. You can call me Daichi.” The man waited patiently for him to say something, but Koyo felt like his lips were glued shut. His heart began to race and all he wanted to do was hide. He glanced to the left and noticed a broom closet and dashed for it, slipping inside and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Koyo! That was rude!” He heard Nara-san’s voice scolding him from the other side. “Now, come out here and apologize this instant!”

“No! Don’t make me!” Koyo yelled as tears sprang in his eyes. There was the sound of movement behind the door and muffled voices.

“Koyo?” Daichi’s low, soothing voice crept through the wooden door. “Listen, it’s okay. I’m not mad, and you don’t have to come out, okay? You stay in there as long as you need to, I’ll be here for a while. If you don’t come out again before I leave, that’s fine too. I’ll come another day, and hopefully you’ll grow more comfortable around me, because I would like us to be friends.”

“Are you going to take me away?” Koyo asked nervously.

“I would never take you away if you didn’t want me to. But if you wanted me to, I would like to take you home with me.”

“B-but if you take me away, I’ll never see Tetsu!” He sobbed into his arms, but he stopped when he heard a soft chuckle.

“Actually, Koyo… you would see Tetsu all the time if I took you home.”

“Really?”

“Yup, but only when you’re ready. Change can be scary, and I’m not going to force you. Just… give me a chance?” There was silence for a moment, and then Koyo heard a sigh. “Listen, I’m going to go with Nara-san, so she can show me around. I hope we get to talk again, Koyo.”

Koyo didn’t say anything as he heard Daichi get up and walk away. He stayed there in the dark for a while, mulling over what he had said. Daichi was nothing like Tetsu, and yet there was something very comforting in his voice, like a warm shelter in a frantic thunderstorm.

A growing curiosity began to plague him, and eventually it subdued all his fearful thoughts. He creaked the door open and looked around. The hall was empty, so he crept out and shut the broom closet door quietly behind him. The doors to the courtyard were still wide open, so he scurried through and snuck behind the nearest tree. He peered around the trunk and looked around.

He didn’t see Nara-san, but Master Daichi was standing under a tree as he spoke with some of the other kids with a smile on his face. They were showing him something, and his eyes brightened as he let out a laugh. Koyo liked his laugh; it was hearty, honest, and significantly better sounding than Tetsu’s, though he liked it too. The kids ran several feet away to play a game, and Daichi sat down under his tree to watch. Koyo wondered about him getting his nice clothes dirty, but the man didn’t seem concerned at all as he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree.

_Maybe I should have a closer look._

 

Daichi gazed around the peaceful courtyard and felt a tremendous sense of relief that it seemed to be going well. He never told Tetsu, but he had wanted to build something like this ever since they had met. It felt wrong to him that there should be children running the streets in their Kingdom that were hungry and alone. It had taken many years to come to fruition, but here it was, and he was proud of how well Nara-san had been handling it.

The one thing he didn’t expect was for Tetsu to get attached to one of the children. It was another thing he had never spoken out loud, but he had always dreamed of taking in a child for themselves. Tetsu had been so nervous telling him about it, as if there’d be any way he’d be against it. The way he talked about Koyo, he would have to be the cruelest person to keep them apart, and that wasn’t Daichi. He loved Tetsu more than anyone in the world, and he knew he would love Koyo once they spent time together. He only hoped Koyo would accept him enough to try.

There was a slight movement in the corner of his eye, and he smiled as he turned slowly. Koyo was watching him cautiously from behind another tree. Daichi leaned forward and gave him a little wave. Koyo’s lips turned up slightly and he gave a small wave back. Daichi glanced down at the pack he had brought with him and opened it up.

“You hungry? I am… and I brought a snack with me.”

Koyo seemed to light up as he tried to see what he had, but shrank back as he bit his lip. “Nara-san would say it’ll spoil my dinner.”

Daichi opened a bag of nuts and seeds and threw a few in his mouth. As he chewed he waved his hand to beckon Koyo toward him. The little boy scurried forward and plopped down next to him against the trunk. Daichi removed another handful and held it out.

“I won’t tell Nara-san if you won’t,” He whispered.

Koyo giggled and took some out of his hand and threw some into his mouth. They said nothing for a while, the atmosphere peaceful between them as they crunched on their snack.

After the bag was finished, Daichi turned to Koyo. “Tetsu told me you’re good at making grass whistle?”

Koyo brightened and lunged forward, his eyes darting about as he searched for the perfect blade of grass. He sat back beside Daichi as he slipped it between his thumbs like Tetsu had taught him and blew through it. After weeks of practice, he could finally manage a clear whistle.

“That’s amazing! I wish I could do that.”

Koyo immediately went back to the grass and plucked out another blade. “Here! Let me show you!” Daichi grinned as the little boy concentrated hard, moving his hands and molding them into just the right shape, then slipping the blade between his thumbs. “There, now blow. Not too hard though!”

Daichi nodded and took a deep breath. He blew into it, and the blade made a silly whining sound. Koyo burst out laughing and Daichi joined him.

“What did I do wrong?”

“Probably nothing, it’s a delicate art,” He consoled as he patted Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi almost rolled his eyes, hearing Tetsu’s words come out of the little boy’s mouth.

“Well, you’re a very good teacher. I’m happy I made a sound at all.”

Koyo beamed at him, his cheeks flushed pink around his adorable dimples. Daichi glanced up at his mess of soft brown hair and saw a leaf nestled in it. He chuckled and threaded his fingers through it until it was leaf free.

_Just like Tetsu’s_ , he thought fondly, and he could easily see why his husband was so taken with this sweet little boy.

Suddenly, Koyo began to act a little shy. “Daichi?”

“Yes?”

“If I go with you, I’ll get to see Tetsu, too?”

Daichi smiled and nodded. “Of course! You see, Tetsu is my husband. We’re married, and we’re going to be together for as long as we live. He told me all about you and thought you’d like to come live with us too, but I think he wanted to make sure you like me first.”

Koyo’s eyes grew wide and he nodded vigorously. “I do like you! I’m just scared around new people.”

“That’s fine. I’ll visit a lot, so I won’t be new anymore. Does that sound good?”

Koyo smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Kuroo grew nervous as he waited for Daichi to return that evening. Eventually he couldn’t bear it any longer and hurried down through the village to spy on his husband. One of the other caregivers let him in without any questions since he was there so often. He glanced around, mentally calculating where Koyo would be at that time.

_It’s still a little early for dinner, maybe they’re outside?_

He peeked through the open doors to the courtyard, gazing across the yard until he spotted Daichi resting against a tree. Overcome with curiosity, he crept closer until he noticed a little form huddled up on his lap with his arm wrapped around the little body. Daichi turned his head slightly as he approached and smiled. He held a finger to his lips and then pointed down. Kuroo walked around so he could see them both properly and felt his heart swell so large he couldn’t believe it still fit in his chest. Koyo was fast asleep in Daichi’s arms, with his head resting against his chest.

“How long as he been asleep?” He whispered, reaching out to run his hand through his feathery hair.

“Maybe twenty minutes?”

“How did you get him to sleep?”

Daichi huffed out a small laugh. “He asked me to tell him a story, so I started with the history of the Shiratorizawa kings.”

Kuroo snorted, “That’s what you thought to tell him? They’re so boring!”

“You didn’t think so when we were young,” Daichi grumbled.

Kuroo shook his head, “Well, you made it interesting, but it was mainly cuz I just enjoyed spending time with you.”

Koyo began to wiggle, and he lifted one of his eyes open and peeked at Kuroo.

“Tetsu?”

A giant smile spread across Kuroo’s face as he leaned forward. “Hey, Buddy. I’m sorry we woke you.”

“That’s ok, I’m happy you’re here.”

“Me too. You wanna come to me instead?” Daichi glared at him as he opened his arms.

Koyo opened both eyes and looked at him. “No… I’m comfy.”

Kuroo’s face fell in shock, and Daichi grinned obnoxiously as he wrapped Koyo up closer.

“It’s just cuz you’re chubbier than me.”

“I’m not chubby! He just loves me more, and you’re gonna have to deal with that.”

Kuroo laughed softly, “Yeah… I guess I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one just kinda popped in my head, and it was so sweet and emotional I had to get it out. I hope you liked it!


End file.
